Inspired By Music
by TDIultimateheatherfan
Summary: So, this is when I write short stories about scenarios of the characters based on songs. Most will probably be about Heather, because I love her but read it please!


I abruptly woke up from my long slumber. I lay there motionless and notice that Duncan was embracing me as he slept peacefully. I just lay there in bed staring at the wall, not wanting to disrupt his sleep.

Last night, I got home around 10 PM as I came home from the gym. When I arrived home I was so soar and tired, and as soon as I approached the bed I immediately collapsed into it. And, It didn't take me a long time to fall asleep.

I got home before Duncan had, and I'm wondering where he was at and when he got home. I lowered my gaze onto his, 'Fuck you' tattoo that was located on his left wrist. I grab a hold of his hand and gently squeeze it, that is until I noticed writing on his hand. 'Gwen,' it read with what I assume is her phone number written underneath. Then, I violently throw his arm back and stand up from the bed.

"Good morning, babe." He said with a rough voice as he rubbed his eyes.

I just stood there on the edge of the bed with anger in my eyes. I was pouting at him and crossed my arms.

"Tell that to Gwen, _babe_." I said to him in a cold tone, I remained pouting at him and rolled my eyes.

He suddenly rolled over to get closer to me, his gazed was fixed on my silver eyes. With much confusion, he asks, "What are you talking about?" He made small, tired gestures as he spoke.

"I'm talking about the bullshit written on your hand!"

He then looks at his left hand, and notices the girl's name and number. His facial expression made creases in his forehead. He put his hand in mine, and pulled me on the bed. I laid on top of him, my heart beating faster.

"Why don't we just forget about this?" He said calmly as he lightly stroked my face. He was acting as if nothing was wrong, so cool.

"We can once you get out of here." I strictly said, as I removed his hand from my face. After, I gave him a vicious push and got off of him. I take my time as I walk away from the bed, only to be followed by him.

He grabs a hold of one of my hands, he had a really strong grasp that caused me to turn around. I breathe hard as I looked into his baby blue eyes. Still holding me, "You're so fucking uptight. Calm down." We were right against the wall.

"I'm not going to stand around and let you hook up with random skanks." I moved my body towards him, angry as hell.

"You don't even know what happened. Shut the fuck up." He pushed me against the wall, causing me to hit my head. I begin to tear up, and he lets go of me.

He began to take a few steps away from me. "You're a bitch, get out." I said as I pointed a finger into his chest and avoided eye contact. I begin to back up towards the bathroom door, and he began to follow me slowly. My back was right in front of the door, and I put my arm roughly on the doorknob and twisted it. I ran inside as quick as I could and locked it.

I slammed my palms into my face and moved them onto my head. I slowly began to sit against the door until finally reaching the floor. My ears were tightly shut, hoping to black out from this nightmare. Tears were crawling down my face, _what am I going to do with him?_

"Heather, you know you're overreacting. Just calm down!" Duncan yelled through the door as I heard the doorknob twist. He was knocking on the door viciously, all I could do was ignore him at this point.

"I'm not overreacting! You hooked up with her, and I know that. How can you not expect me to be unhappy?" I sobbed. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears from my face. I just sat there waiting to hear his excuses.

"Babe, I was just at a bar and we just talked. That's all, and she gave me her number. End of story, period." His voice was calm, but I just couldn't believe him. I tried to convince myself though, relationships should be based on trust right?

I stood up and looked into the mirror. I looked terrible. My mascara was smeared all over my face, it wasn't pretty.

He continued, "Come on babe. Open the door, you know I don't like seeing you upset."

I gave in and did so. I looked down for a moment, before meeting his eyes. We just stood there silent for a while until he wiped my face with his hand, "I'm sorry for pushing you. I took it too far." He had the 'disappointed with himself' expression. He moved his hand from my face to hold my hand.

"I'm not forgiving you, but I'm giving you another chance. But next time, I fucking swear you're out of here." I clearly told him then gave him a quick smirk. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and began to push him to the bed.

"What are you doing?" He laughed gently and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, you wanna make it up to me right?" He nodded and I continued, "You know the drill."

He gave me a smile and picked me up bridal-style. "Haha, that's why you're my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Woah, I haven't written in over a year. Well, I finally got some time. Haha, I just got into it when I was listening to Love the Way You Lie.. But, I kinda lost it at the end. Anyways, enjoy. I know it's kinda rushed but whatever. _**


End file.
